kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohturath
LAST AMENDED: 8/2/13 Height: 106 Meters Weight: 39,000 Metric Tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee/Range Primary Attacks: Punches, Headbutts, Biting (both mouths) Secondary Attacks: Roots, Lasers, Sludge, Summoning Primary Weapons: Spawn Young (summons slow moving baneling-esque Young that crawl towards the enemy and explode after a certain amount of time, damaging both the enemy and Gohturath if its in range, can be picked up and thrown by anyone, or can be picked up and eaten by Gohturath) Secondary Weapons: Scathe, Maledict Burst, Rancid Salvo, Sludge Bomb, Eldritch Flash (Read the pastebin for more info on how these abilities amplify his young) Energy Style: Fury Overview: Gohturath is a demon goat from another dimension that has come here only to spread its brood across the known universe. The mouth on his stomach leads to an unknown place from which his Young is bred and brought into this world. Nothing is safe from the exploding brood of Gohturath. Origin: In an alternate universe, one where nightmares are alive and war is the only known path for one’s life, it’s difficult to settle down and have kids. Gohturath however, not only found a way, but he utilized it in such a way as to destroy anyone who opposed him and his terrible army of exploding Young. No one knows where the Young come from, as they seemingly just crawl from a pit in his stomach and march forward to their inevitable, gooey, gore ridden death. He kept on fighting and fighting, with no end to his conquest in sight. Soon, he sat at the throne of the universe, essentially becoming a god, alone, with nothing but his suicide prone children, and they don't make the best company. Sitting at the top can be lonely, and soon, Gohturath grew bored with what he had wrought on this universe. He devised a plot that would either do 1 of 2 things, kill him and end his endless torment, or make some crazy stuff happen. He would create an explosion so large, he would recreate the very universe itself, what could possibly go wrong, flawless plan with infallible logic . He birthed Young for eons until they spread far beyond the eye could see. Then, all at once, he made them explode, causing a shockwave of such incredible proportions, it literally caused the fabric of reality to unravel. When he awoke, he was on a planet that he never laid eyes on, in a universe he was unfamiliar with. He encountered a beast of his size, and he challenged it to combat, believing it to be an easy victory. He found a few things out immediately, he was physically weaker, his supernatural powers were lessened, and he could no longer endlessly spawn Young. He got his ass beat and served to him on a plate as he was horribly out matched, but he managed to retreat to a safe place. Gohturath knew that to conquer this universe, it was going to require a bit more work than the last one. With the unbreakable bonds of family, who knows what horrors can be brought about? Energy System: Gohturath utilizes a Fury based system with a few extra tweaks. As most of his kit revolves around him spawning and controlling its Young, so should his energy. When he deals damage with his Young, he gains extra fury, and when he is damaged by his own Young, he loses fury. He takes damage from his Young when he is in range of its explosion, but he only takes half damage from it. Ranged Combat: Gohturath's main mechanic revolves around his attack, Spawn Young. They are slow moving and home in towards Gohturath's closest enemy, exploding upon impact or after a certain amount of time. There can only be 4 active Young at any time, and there is a cooldown from spawning any more once that limit is reached. His other range attacks vary from aoe around him to sweeping lasers, and every Fierce_xxx ranged spell he casts empowers his Young in some form if they are hit by it. Grappling: Due to his light weight and height, Gohturath prefers to disengage from grappling and launch a counterattack, as oddly enough, roots don’t provide for as good foundations as legs do when fighting monsters that are constantly moving. Melee Combat: Gohturath is most comfortable when his enemies are far away, where he can bombard them with quick damaging ranged attacks and his swarms of Young. Even if they get into melee range though, Gohturath is still a formidable fighter. In fact, more of his attacks are melee than ranged. His melee attacks are very powerful, more so than his ranged attacks, but are very slow and easily read. Even with that, utilizing your Young to distract the foe and hit them with a powerful strike could give you the edge in battle. A really skilled Gohturath player could easily blend the 2 play styles of Gohturath. Weaknesses: At long-mid range, it is very difficult to reach Gohturath, but if you reach him, things can get bad for him if he is unprepared. He has a difficult time spawning Young in such a close range, as it takes a second to spawn them, during which and after he is vulnerable to attacks. His melee attacks hit pretty hard, harder than most of his ranged attacks, but are rather slow when compared to others, and this gives rise for a counterattack if he is not properly set up. His mid-long range attacks (outside of his Young-based attacks) are not extremely powerful, and those with high defense can withstand his attacks for long periods of time and whittle down Gohturath's health over time. Hitting him with his own Young is also a way to starve him of Fury. Personality: Gohturath used to be the almighty ruler of another universe, so needless to say he is a little haughty.He is normally very still while stationary, doesnt fidget a whole lot. His Young act as though they are lost, and the enemy Kaiju is their long lost mother, only to find out there is no happy end, only death :[ poor babies. Combat Focus: As mentioned, he is a little full of himself. He doesnt care for the well being of anyone or anything around him, including the children to which he births. His melee attacks look as if he is either casting away the filthy rabble, or is succumbing to his demonic/beastly instincts and wildly reaching towards his enemies. Special Considerations: The way I imagine Gohturath is that he acts in 3 separate parts. His upper body/arms/head, noble and very full of himself, as you know, he used to be god. The lower mouth, which always giggles, laughs to itself, burping up the leg of a Young and swallowing it again, and licks its lips, sort of like his insane side. Then his lower body, the roots. I want them to crackle, lurch and crunch with every movement. Each part of his body acts in total contrast with eachother, and it comes together to become a perfect killing machine. OTHER RANDOM STUFF: http://pastebin.com/TJ1kVwvH link to a really rough design for his attack/animations, open to any and all criticism once again, tweaked his stats. This time, i am pretty sure these are fairly accurate Jeryen after shading his art, much obliged mate his former art. i still like it